Change Up
by CatonissANDKarvel4Life
Summary: Katniss is a 15-year-old girl with two little sisters Daisy is 12, and Prim is 11. What happens if it is the 75th and Two people are chosen no matter their gender. Will Katniss meet the love of her life in the Hunger Games? Might have some fluff later on.


**A/N This is a request by a fan and I am not going to disappoint. Tell me if I am doing a bad job or if you want me to put something in. This first chapter I am going to use for my other story but I am changing Daisy to a little boy Ash he will be 7 when Prim is 12, and Katniss is 16. Love Y'all - Mick**

* * *

 **Katniss POV**

I am Katniss Everdeen I am 14 years old this is my 3rd reaping. My little sister Prim is 10 and my other little sister Daisy is 12 it is Daisy's first reaping and I am trying to tell her to calm down, she won't get picked. I just got back from the woods with Gale he is 16. We are getting dressed at my height of 5'5" I am not going to grow. I wear one of the dresses my mom had when she lived in town. Daisy is wearing the dress I wore for my first reaping and Prim is wearing a worn out yellow dress.

We get to the square and everyone goes to their roped off area me with the 14-year-olds and Daisy with the 12-year-olds. It is the 75th so it is a quarter quarrel. The catch to these games is that boys and girls are in the same bowl and they choose two people it doesn't matter if they are both boys or both girls.

The escort goes to the bowl and says "May the odds be ever in your favor," before plucking one name from the others. I am wondering who the unlucky person with be when the name is called.

"DAISY EVERDEEN," before I have time to think I yell "I volunteer," and push through the crowd and say it again, "I volunteer as tribute," Daisy starts crying and is hanging onto me when Gale comes and takes her back to the 12-year-old section. Then I walk onto the stage and the escort asks me,"What is your name dear?"

"Katniss, Katniss Everdeen," I say with determination there is nothing going to stop me from getting home to my sisters and my mother.

"Our next tribute will be..." I sit and wonder who the next person will be.

"ELIZABETH ANDREWS," what are the odds. Elizabeth is 18 and is really tall she is 6' and is very strong but also very pretty. She is from town so she has Blond hair and Blue eyes. Daisy would have never stood a chance.

We are brought to the train and our family comes to talk to us. Prim, Daisy, and my mother come in first and everyone but me is crying I am hugging them all and Prim and Daisy makes me promise to come home.

Next is Gale he tells me it will just be like hunting and that I will win then he tells me something I don't understand,"I love you I've always wanted to say this but never got the chance," Then he kisses me and I kiss back. Then he tells me to win and come home to him and I say that I will. Then the Peacekeeper comes in and says that the time is up.

I head to dinner at dinner I learn that the escorts name is Effie Trinket. While we sit at dinner I ask Haymitch for any strategies and he laughs and says, "Stay alive." Elizabeth then hits Haymitch's drink to the floor. He reaches for the bottle I with a flick of my wrist I throw the knife with ease almost bored like and it lands between his hand and the bottle.

"Well it looks like we have some tributes that show promise here, don't we?" I roll my eyes and finish my dinner and head for my room. There is a training room on the train that they never told us about but with my exploring I found. I take a knife with me and it hid in my sleeve during dinner. I almost through it at Haymitch but then I saw the butter knife and threw that instead. Now I lay in my bed, twirling it around in my fingers.

I fall asleep and start to have a night mare of Daisy in the Arena facing Elizabeth. I wake up to someone shaking me and throw my knife the person ducks and instead of meeting their head it met the door frame.

"Where did you learn to throw like that?" the person which I found out is Haymitch asks.

"Hunting," is all I say.

"I knew you could use the bow and hit your target almost every time without looking but I didn't know you could throw knifes, this is grest we might actually have a winner this year." He says with a wide grin stretching over his face.

 **A/N I hope that you like it and will be looking for you review. Love Y'all - Mick**


End file.
